


Exclusive

by shineestark



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Billie loves Audrey a lot okay, F/F, Praise Kink, jealous!Billie, ownership kink? maybe, soft!Billie, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineestark/pseuds/shineestark
Summary: "Mine.""Say it again, Billie Dean, please please please, say it again."
Relationships: Billie Dean Howard & Audrey Tindall, Billie Dean Howard/Audrey Tindall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Exclusive

Billie Dean Howard didn’t get jealous. She _didn’t_. She was too levelheaded and self-assured for that, borderline arrogant about her composure and her ability to think things through. And thus, Billie didn’t have the gall or the interest in letting such an ugly feeling rear its head and doubt Audrey’s affections or loyalty towards her.  
  
But she was also only human and, sometimes, she was driven to a _slight_ irritation. Specifically, Billie was somewhat angry when Rory Monahan had spotted them at the premiere after-party and spent the entire night hovering around. He had tried to chat her Audrey up, unable to take a goddamn hint with her not so subtle rejections, overlooking Billie’s presence almost entirely, and completely ignoring the brilliant diamond sitting on Audrey’s ring finger.  
  
She wasn’t jealous, and she knew very well that it wasn’t Audrey’s fault. But she was irked and riled up with that guy’s disregard to her relationship with Audrey (they’re engaged, for Christ’s sake!), and she had felt the raw need to remind herself that Audrey was hers.  
  
“That’s right, you’re doing so good, I love how you ride me,” Billie murmured, breath hot and heavy, lightly digging her nails on Audrey’s waist as she pulled her further down onto her leg. “You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?”  
  
Billie’s dress was on the floor (the only piece of clothing she had the patience to remove) along with Audrey’s own and the lovely lingerie she had put on for Billie, all scattered and rumpled together and long forgotten. Maybe Billie shouldn’t let their fines clothes, and that perfect little thong, be ruined, but she couldn’t care about that when Audrey was straddling her legs, looking perfect, always Billie’s perfect princess, blushing skin on display for Billie to feast her eyes upon.

She relished in the fact that she was the only one in the entire world who got to have Audrey like this —flushed and out of breath and writhing, perched on Billie’s lap, a whining little thing as hips rolled back and forth on Billie’s leg and rode her thigh like she meant it.  
  
“Oh my god,” Audrey whimpered, fingers tight around Billie’s shoulders, nails biting and bruising skin, clawing frantic marks wherever she could reach. “Yes, yes, Billie, oh lord.”

Hands reached Billie’s hair and tugged on the strands at the nape of her neck, and she hissed softly, the coil in her belly tightening at the faint sting. She glanced up at Audrey, saw her eyes scrunched shut, and she smirked, leaning down to place kisses across Audrey’s neck, a bruise blooming awake as teeth met porcelain skin.

“Billie, no marks darling,” Audrey mewled, clutched fistfuls of Billie’s hair, waist undulating as she dragged her clit over Billie’s creamy thigh, longed for her release ever since Billie ripped her dress off of her.

“You’re so wet, pumpkin, you’re soaking my leg. Does it feel good?” Billie purred, low heat burning between her thighs at the dirty moan she got in response. Her hands sank to Audrey’s perky ass, squeezing just so, lips tickling down between Audrey’s breasts, a playful nip just over her sternum. “Use your words, darling.”

“God feels amazing,” Audrey arched her back, trying to get closer to the hot mouth that scorched against her. She faltered and stuttered over herself when lips traced the gentle swell of her breast, a breathless gasp tumbling from her throat as Billie barely flicked her nipple with her teeth.

Billie was so turned on it hurt, the lace of her panties soaked and snug against her aching clit. But she couldn’t bring herself to tend to that when she craved to have Audrey screaming and trembling in her arms. Too enthralled and spurred on by Audrey’s smell and Audrey’s taste and Audrey’s sultry little noises to put out the throbbing between her legs.

“You’re so beautiful, honey, look at you. So needy. Gorgeous,” Billie tipped her head, nudged her nose fondly against Audrey’s neck, smelled Audrey’s vibrant perfume with a quiet sigh, chest swelling with adoration. Fingers skimmed across Audrey’s back, caressing the freckles dotting the skin as she pressed her mouth to Audrey’s jaw in quick kisses. “And you’re all mine.”

“Yours,” Audrey choked on a moan, biting her lip at the growl on Billie’s voice, savoring how greedy hands found her legs and kneaded the supple flesh. Her toes curled as Billie praised her —“you’ve got the prettiest legs I’ve ever seen, pumpkin”—, feeling herself dripping against the taut muscle of Billie’s thigh, body tensing at the possessive words spilling from Billie’s lips. “Say it again, Billie Dean, please please please, say it again.”

“You’re mine, darling,” Billie groaned at the use of her full name, scraped her teeth over the hollow behind Audrey’s ear. Hips buckled, the wet squelching of Audrey’s core thrusting against Billie’s thigh loud and obscene in their room, Audrey’s accent thickening as she begged for her release. “You want to come, sweetheart?”

A desperate nod, frenzied fingers leaving Billie’s hair, and Billie basked in the sight of Audrey holding and squeezing and pinching her own breasts. She latched firmly to Audrey’s legs and hips to keep her steady, cussed because Audrey was so hot she could hardly stand it.

“That’s it, angel, I’ve got you, you’re so good for me.” Audrey sobbed, keened Billie’s name, hands dropping from her chest to clasp Billie’s shoulder, grinding her hips down on a broken pace until her voice cracked.

Billie let her tumble into awaiting arms and tucked her close, stroked her back and nuzzled the top of her head, indulging in the aftershocks going through Audrey’s frame. Kisses were nestled to Audrey’s rosy cheeks, quiet “I love you”s pressed into the skin as Audrey panted in their embrace.

“I love you too,” Audrey hummed once she got her breathing under control, pulling back to beam at Billie. And she smiled, that pretty little smile with her tongue caught between her teeth and Billie’s heart soared. But, just as she was about to douse her in endearment, Audrey started. “You know we could have left the party if Rory was bothering you that much, don’t you darling?”

“Please, don’t say his name while you’re naked on my lap,” Billie grunted, eyes narrowing because she did not want to be reminded of that boy while Audrey’s arousal was still slippery and sticky on her skin. “I thought I was being subtle.”

“You were,” Audrey acknowledged airily, adorable grin still in place, arms wrapping around Billie’s narrow waist. “But we are engaged, love. I know when you’re not having a blast.”

“Oh, my darling, that you do,” Billie couldn’t fight the small smile off her face, playing it off with a quick peck to Audrey’s lips. She wondered how it was fair that Audrey could make her melt and have her around her pretty little finger just like that. “It was your premiere night, pumpkin. I didn’t want to make you leave just because that boy has no tact.”

“We could’ve come home. I wasn’t having that much fun either. Monet wasn’t there. And anywhere Shelby Miller is in is definitely not somewhere I want to be for too long,” Audrey puckered her lips, giggling when she got another peck. “And it’s never the same if you’re not having fun with me.”

“Oh baby, you’re just the sweetest thing,” Billie cooed, being rewarded with another giggle, and she had to kiss Audrey again, slow and tender and deep, letting Audrey’s tongue slide against hers.

“And don’t worry about Rory. Maybe he just forgot we’re engaged,” Audrey pulled away first and grasped Billie’s hand, lifted it to her lips to press a light kiss to the diamond on Billie’s ring finger, matching the one sitting on her own hand. “Besides, I only have eyes for you, darling.”

It should’ve been illegal how her Audrey could make her chest flutter and her stomach curl painfully with just a few words. And even _if_ Billie was jealous before, she thought that she wouldn’t be anymore. Not with her baby being so pliable and so devoted and so very soft, and, god, that’s exactly why Billie had always been so weak for Audrey.

“Now, tell me more about how I’m _yours_ , love,” Then Audrey was popping that cheeky smile again and Billie almost strangled on her breath when her beautiful Audrey took two of her fingers into her mouth and _sucked_ on them.

And with just one look to those doe eyes, Billie Dean suddenly forgot why she had gotten jealous in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Billie x Audrey and I hope I can convert y'all with this uwu. Come yell at me about them on tumblr @shineestark


End file.
